


Electric Art

by Over_Laurd



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, carmen sandiego au, not too eventful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_Laurd/pseuds/Over_Laurd
Summary: Graham Crackle was finally released from prison at 23 years old for good behavior on probation, he decides to make the best of it and turn his life around, what he didn't expect was to meet the beautiful sophisticated good girl artist Carmen. He wants to date her, but he can't let her know about his criminal past.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know of typos! enjoy

“And in Conclusion, young man, I hope you take this chance you’ve been given and use it to better yourself. I don’t want to see you back in my courtroom again, do I make myself clear Mr. Crackle?” the judge ticked her eye.

“Yes mam. I mean Yes Judge Brunt.” Graham rasped out. With this new sentencing he’d be released tomorrow. Graham had been in and out of jail and juvenile detention since he was 12, mostly for petty crimes of theft and conning. Most of the time he got reduced sentences for being a good boy inside, but when he got out, he couldn’t help it. He was through this time though, he was 23 years old and had a long life ahead of him and after hearing about one of his long time buddies biting the dust after a deal gone wrong, he decided to get himself together. Coming into adult prison at 19 and being trapped here until 23 was his longest stint and he didn’t intend to break that record. 

His deal to get out was kind of ok he guessed, it was only 2 years of parole and he’d live with his own special parole officer in a group home building, he’d get his own apartment, but he had to check in at 11 each night and wasn’t allowed to leave until 6am the next day. He’d work at this coffee shop owned by none other than his parole officer and on the weekends he would get free time at the discretion of the parole officer. 

That night he couldn’t sleep, he was so excited to get the hell out of this place. He couldn’t wait to properly groom himself either. Graham was a good looking guy and his good looks are either what got him in and out of trouble, but make no mistake he could kick almost anyone’s ass and he wasn’t anyone’s bitch in the slammer. He said adios to people he came to respect in jail and everyone else could go screw themselves. He shook his warden’s hand, who helped him get ready to appeal his sentences and made his way out the front gates. 

Thankfully Graham had a little money saved and the only person he trusted with it was his gran, who never gave up on him, she held it in cash until it was time for his release and put it in a special bank account for him so he’d have some sort of luxury and not struggling on his upcoming minimum wage job.

She sent a cab for him, dear gran didn’t drive anymore, and the cab dropped him off at his parole officers house and hour later. 

“Hello Graham.” a short woman with crazy hair called to him, she was wearing a long white cardigan duster, black rainboots, a white skirt and a red wrap top, holding a one tooth, stub nosed persian cat. “Welcome to your new home for the next 2 years. I am Dr. Sara Bellum, your parole officer.” 

“You’re the… parole officer?” he asked. This woman looked like a crazy cat lady if anything. 

“Yes I am, dear boy! I am your den mother of the law, and I will guide you back into being a respectable member of society.” she clapped her hands. The short indian woman seemed nice enough, but..

“I’m Graham then, Graham Crackle.” he held out his hands. She clasped his hand in between hers and held them warmly. “Interesting name.” 

“My absent mother thought it was a funny name, one could say it's what drove me into a life of crime.” he offered feebly. The small woman blinked in response. “Ah, a joke mam.” he scratched the back of his head. 

“Oh, well come in and meet your new building mates.” She pressed a button to an intercom alerting the others. “BOYS, PLEASE COME DOWN TO THE BASEMENT TO MEET YOUR BUILDING MATE.” Dr. Bellum lead him down a hall and down a few stairs to what looked like a recreational lounge room. It had a pool table, a flat screen tv, a mini fridge and kitchenette and a couch with a coffee table.. 

“This is the multi purpose multi person lounge room, you are not allowed to have anyone besides you are myself in your apartment, no girlfriends, no friends, and only some family is permitted if vetted by me. They can all visit you here, you can even have a party, and use the backyard, just nothing where I can’t see if I check on you. Understand? 

“Yes Mam..” he nodded. Well at least he could go BBQ….

Just then, 3 men came down the stairs, a tall black male, a short latin man and a skinny lanky greasy looking pale man. “Graham these are your building mates.” she motioned to each one. 

“Jean Paul.” the tall black guy said with a huff. 

“Antonio.” the other short hispanic man waved with a smile. 

“Neil.” the tall lanky one replied. Hm sounded like a kiwi. 

“I’m Graham.” he offered. “I’m from Australia.” 

“Alright, boys you’re dismissed.” she waved. “Let’s go see your new apartment shall we?” she led Graham up to his “apartment” that was more like a studio, it wasn’t cramped, but it cramped his style. It had a full kitchen and a full bathroom, a nicely sized closet and decent enough room to move around in and the windows could open but the screens were tightly shut. Beats his boring ass tiny cell. 

“You can make this space your own, you can decorate it how you want, no painting though and if you drill anything be prepared to plaster it. You can buy your own phone, tv and gaming system, clothes, food, whatever. I will be checking on your finances every quarter to make sure no funny business is going on. I go grocery shopping once a week, so if there’s something you don’t manage to on your own to get, you can request me to get it and it I’ll take it out of your paycheck unless its Milk, Cheese, Eggs, Oatmeal, Bread or peanut butter which is what I’ll provide you with free of charge every 2 weeks.” she listed. “On your free weekends you are allowed to drink to a certain point, I’ll be using a breathalyzer to check, no drinking during the weekdays unless I permit it for a special occasion. Absolutely no drugs, you will be subject to randomized drug testing via your urine, hair or mouth.”

“Yes Mam, thank you.” well at least he didn’t have to worry about starving, although he had some cash to himself. His grandma put it on this thing called cash app and got a card in his name and they agreed to give him an allowance of his own money. She should be shipping it to him by tomorrow. This was also a better setup than most parolees got, he guesses he got off decently being considered a non violent offender. 

“Now over there in that bag sitting on the floor is your work uniform and your schedule, my coffee shop manager will be training you for the next week, and the week after this you’ll have practice shifts, then after that you’ll be left somewhat on your own. Settle in well, and rest up.” 

Well he guesses this was his life for 2 years….. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Graham was tired, he was used to waking up early, but having an honest job was kicking his ass. His manager was nice enough, a guy named Zack, never went to jail, from Boston who was a student of car engineering. He worked mostly with his building mates, except Neil who had a different job set up for him by the courts. Antonio was a really nice guy and according to him Jean took time to warm up to others…. Graham also thinks he may have just said that because they seem awfully affectionate when no one is looking. He also found out what they all were in for before coming to Dr. Bellum’s. Antonio was in for his hand in planning a bank robbery using underground tunnels, Jean Paul was in for his crimes of scaling buildings to lower himself in through the roof and steal jewelry from shops, Neil was in for a while and was a little older than everyone for trying to set sea life free from the aquariums and stealing random corporate information off hard drives. 

He was on his second week and he was still getting used to working the cash register when Zack’s sister he met the previous week walked in. 

“Hey getting used to your job?” she grinned 

“Uh, trying to, the cash register is a bit tricky.” 

“Well I’m ordering something easy today, give me a grande iced chocolate with 4 shots of espresso, nonfat milk, but keep the whip.” Graham managed to ring the shorter of the twins out and she told him she’d be right back, but she needed to use the bathroom. After she scurried off a gorgeous redhead wearing everyday clothes walked in with plump lips, gorgeous gray eyes lined in black and was curvy in all the right places, she a warm tan complexion and he couldn’t believe a sheila as beautiful as her would walk in at the worst time in his life. 

“Hi.” she stated.   
“Um, er, G’Day um, welcome to um, Dr. Bellum’s Coffee Emporium, I’ll be helping you today, my name is Graham.” he said nervously. She raised an eyebrow with an amused expression on her face. 

“Okay…” she nodded “I’ll have a Venti Hazelnut Macchiato, with three shots, almond milk, iced, extra white chocolate drizzle, only 2 pumps of simple syrup, and light whip on top.” she rattled off. 

Graham nervously fumbled with the screen “ah, um, sure uh just hold on… um a second.. Sorry” he chucked.

“Aaare you new?” she asked gently. 

“Um yes.. Ah sorry.” he blushed. 

“Its ok, we all have to learn.” her sweet demeanor made his blush even harder. 

“Uh, I think I got that in right.” he glanced over everything. 

“You forgot the shots and the whip.” Antonio said passing behind him. 

“Hola, Antonio.” she called. “Hola hermaña.” he called back. 

“Uh, name for the order?” 

“Carmen.” she smiled. 

“Uhm, that’ll be $4.50, your order will be done soon.” 

“CARM!” he heard Ivy call. 

“Hey, Ivy, I was wondering if you came in yet.” 

“Its that time of the month. You ready to go shopping?” the orange haired girl grinned. 

“You bet, Papa gave me a bunch of shopping money.” she said waving her debit card. 

Graham wasn’t particularly fond of rich kids, they had it way too easy and they always looked down on him, his interactions with them either were three things, kicking some douchebag’s ass, setting up a sketchy drug deal(he never dealt drugs or did any), or banging a rich girl because she knew it would piss off daddy. 

The girls collected their drinks from the counter and before she could leave, she waved goodbye. “Good luck, Gray.” and flounced out the door. “Its Graham.. “ He called weakly. He sadly thought to himself a pretty rich girl and she’s friends with Ivy, she might know how he became employed at this shop. She probably wouldn’t want to go out on a date with a convict. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another week passed before he saw Carmen again, he finally got his first check in and most of what he could get shipped from his grans had arrived including his secret cash card that gran padded a bit with extra money. He bought himself a new little wardrobe, just some nice tee shirts, jeans, a couple of cardigans and jackets, couple pairs of new kicks and his class ring, he did manage to finish high school before being thrown in the big house, something he was proud to admit to his cellmates. 

Even if she knew about his past, maybe he could charm her into letting him screw around a few times. He admonished himself a bit for thinking about the girl like that, but she was seriously hot and he really wouldn’t mind showing her a good time. 

He was taking his break in the cafe and was seated with a book and a hot latte, his apron was off and his tight t-shirt clung to his form, he finally had his hair styled the way he wanted to as well. Carmen came in and spotted the newbie sitting by himself and decided to go make friends. 

“Hi. Remember me? Gray right?” she asked. 

“Ah, its Graham.” he said holding up a finger, he was trying so hard to be smooth, but she made him nervous. 

“Oh, right, sorry. Graham.” she mumbled. 

“You’re Carmen right?” he asked. He knew her name, he memorized it. 

“Yeah. Mind if I sit? I’m waiting for Ivy, What book are you reading?” 

“A book about industrial grade electric and light engineering.” he responded. 

“Wow, that’s a lot, you must be smart, good for you.” she grinned. 

“What you thought I couldn’t possibly be educated?” he inquired. 

“What? No, I just.. I’m an art history major… science isn’t my thing..” she cast her eyes down. “Um, I shouldn’t have bothered you.” she collected her purse and scurried off. 

“Well that was awkward.” Zack said walking up behind him.  
“Hmph.”

“What’d you bite poor little Carm’s head off for? She’s the sweetest girl I know.” Zack said, sitting beside him. 

“She being nice just because she thinks I’m some poor convict?” he glared. “I don’t need it from a rich girl uni student.” 

Zack spit his apple juice. “What?? Carmen doesn’t even know your a former convict.” Graham snapped his head up and blinked, what?

“She doesn’t?” 

“No! And neither does Ivy. Neither one of them know, I don’t tell them where you guys are from, one it’s your business, two Ivy would freak if she thought I was being ‘corrupted’ because we used to be little troublemakers ourselves.” 

“Ohh….” Graham sank down in his seat. Now he felt like an arsehole. Zack shook his head and laughed. 

“Look, tomorrow’s Saturday right? If Dr. Bellum gives you the OK for weekend free time, there’s a party happening at this frat house, you can come with Antonio and Jean or me after work. You can make amends with Carmen there, she’s probably be by herself wink wink.” he clasped his shoulder. 

Graham blushed and coughed. “A party sounds cool... Yeah I guess I’ll bring her a drink to make up for today.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Graham instantly regretted coming to this party. He wasn’t quite acclimated into society yet and he completely missed out on most of his early 20s, he knew he’d look like a complete shithead trying to party like a 19 year old with no common sense or decency. Thankfully Zack didn’t completely abandon him as soon as they walked in and also the party was in full swing so no one noticed him coming inside. He mingled around a bit as Zack introduced him to friends.

He made his way to the pool area outback where people were talking and playing beer pong, a rowdy young man insisted he joined in, and while it was fun he still felt out of place. Then he saw Carmen watching from afar. When his turn was up playing the game, he went and grabbed an alcoholic bottled drink and bought it over to Carmen. 

She eyed him, when he offered it to her. “Seals still on it.” he shrugged. “Sorry about the other day… I was rude.” he scratched the back of his head. 

“Yes you were.” she said folding her arms. raising a perfectly manicured brow, 

“I uh, just never had the best relationship with rich kids.” he muttered. “Always were condescending to me.”

“Rich? I’m not rich, well I’m well off I won’t lie. My Aunt Cleo is rich, I just get a decent allowance.” Carmen laughed. “I’m sorry you got treated that way.”

“Its fine, I shouldn’t have snapped at you. Allowance from parents is more than I got.” he chuckled. 

“My dad is dead and my mom ran off to who knows where.” she shrugged “I get an allowance from Aunt Cleo, who was my mom’s sister and Uncle Suhara, who you heard me call ‘papa’ when talking to Ivy.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry… my mom actually died and it was my dad who ran off to a new family, left me with Gran.” he looked far off. 

“I guess we have some things in common…” 

“Yeah..” he breathed. “How old are you anyway?” 

“20.” she grinned. “And you?”

“23.. I Just turned 23 before I got uh, before I moved here. I actually feel a bit out of sorts here.” 

“Don’t worry, you’re not the only 23 yr old or plus here. As long as you aren’t a creeper, you’ll be ok.” she grinned. 

“So, art history? Why’s that?” he asked. 

“My Aunt Cleo, who’s been the only mother figure I’ve known influenced me heavily, but I didn’t have the talent to go too far in the art world, so I told myself I’d study as much as I can. Aunt Cleo loves all art, but her vice is fashion. Papa Suhara makes really cool origami, paper and traditional Japanese inspired art, he inspired me to go into art as well. He and my Aunt Cleo met at an art gallery and never been apart since. They seem very opposite, but they fit.” by this time they were sitting down near a fire pit, and Graham loosened up and was enjoying himself.   
“Is that why you called me Gray? A color associated name from a person who likes art and colors?” he joked. She blushed and laughed “I thought it was Gray for some reason, but I think you kinda look like a Gray.” 

“Well it sounds less awkward if its Gray with my last name which is ‘Crackle’...” 

“Graham… Crackle?” she raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah yeah, laugh it up mate.” he griped. 

“Well if it makes you feel any better, my last name is Sandiego like the video game and cartoon character, Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego. It doesn’t help I have red hair and I love the color red.” she laughed. 

“Wooow…..,” Graham found someone with name sorrows like him. “Sandiego.. So you’re hispanic?” he asked. 

“Yup, my dad was from Argentina, and my mom and aunt cleo are Dominican & Puerto Rican. I have a lot of interest in art from those countries.” 

“Well I think I’m just plain white.” he chuckled. 

“I wouldn’t call you plain.” she smiled. Just then a man with reddish brown hair approached the pair and killed the mood.

“Carmen, I’ve been looking all over for you?” he said, folding his arms, but his face remained neutral. 

“Francois, what are you doing here? Why?” she said glaring. 

“Who is this?” he said ignoring her question, nodding his head towards Graham. 

“I’m Graham.” he stood up, he was a little taller than the guy, who didn’t seem phased or intimidated. “You?”

“I’m Carmen’s Boyfriend, Francois.” 

“Ex-Boyfriend, we broke up weeks ago Francois.” she tapped her foot.

“Well we need to talk about that, I disagree.” 

Carmen blinked. “Disagree about breaking up?”

“Yes, I think your reasoning was irrational.” he said stone faced.   
“Francois YOU chose to become an intern at the federal bureau KNOWING how I feel about the government's oppression of people of color. YOU KNEW THAT and you STILL went for it anyway. And I can’t make you give up what you want to do for my sake, but it’s obvious for my own moral reasons we can’t be together.” Carmen had tears brimming her eyes, and she stormed off. 

“Nice going mate.” Graham rolled his eyes and took off after Carmen. Ok downside there was a guy in her life, upside he could swoop in and… well he felt a bit shit after thinking her breakup was a primetime to worm his way in, but the ex seemed like an ass and she was too cool so far. He found her now in front of the houses walking down the college row streets, hugging herself and sniffling. 

“Carmen! Wait!” he jogged after her, “It’s not safe to walk around by yourself. Here.” he took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders. “Hey, its ok.” she wasn’t sobbing but she did have tears running down her face. 

“I’m sorry, that’s so embarrassing and you barely know me.” she sniffled. 

“Its ok. Hey exes can be shitty.” he rubbed her back. 

“I loved Francois, I did, I still do, but I can’t be with him. He never listened to me then he goes and works with that establishment.” she sighed. “Graham, I’m so sorry. This is so heavy.” she laughed humorlessly.

“Its fine, you wanna walk to that cafe down the street? Get a cuppa before you go home?” he suggested. 

“I’m not really in the mood for a cup of coffee.” she frowned. 

“Oh. I shouldn’t have-” 

“But maybe I can take you up on that offer tomorrow morning?” she smiled.

“Yeah, yeah sure. What time?”

“Café Jupiter? Its downtown, how about at 10?” 

“Yeah, cool cool. Uh, let’s get back to the party, so you can find your ride home. You came with Ivy right?” 

“Yeah.” she smiled.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is actually part 2 of the first chapter so its shorter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know of typos please. oh yeah i own nothing

Graham made sure to look and smell his best, he debated with himself for 15 minutes on whether to keep his stubble or be clean shaven, his stubble clad face could weaken knees, but he decided to be clean shaven. He decided to wear a dark blue v neck, a lightweight black jacket, straight leg jeans and black sneakers. He was satisfied with his appearance so he made his way downstairs to wait for his ride, Antonio gave him a crash course on the update of phone technology and ordered him an “uber”.

The Cafe was really cool, it was space and galaxy themed with novelty coffee drinks and treats. 

Carmen was waiting there for him, wearing a red leather mini skirt, a striped black and white top, white leather over the knee boots and a red beret. God she looked hot. He was staring for a good moment before she noticed him, he snapped out of it and they greeted each other with a hug. She smelled so good, she was tiny in his arms, she just fit to his form.

Their date was going great so far, but a sense of dread dangled in the back of his mind, he managed to avoid questions about the past 5 years of his life, he tried to keep up via cultural references, he was allowed to read magazines, newspapers, watch the news and tv. He lied and told her his social media presence was scarce because he went on a long traveling stint and was too busy taking it all in. He regaled her with tales of Australia and his trips to new zealand, china and great britain, which was true that he had been to all those places, he just hadn’t been there for the past 5 years. He told her how his Gran moved them to the outskirts of the city of Internationalia when he was 17, in hopes he’d be more stable. 

She in return told them about her trips to Argentina, Dominican Republic and Puerto Rico to visit family she did have left, playing with her older cousins Yessica & Rosalina. How her Aunt Cleo educated her in many languages, how her Papa Suhara took her to visit his family in Japan and how she would spend some days when she was a preschooler running around the Shadowsan Art Studios. How Aunt Cleo got her a gig as a baby runway model once. On friday & saturday mornings her and Ivy actually teach an art class to young kids from orphanages and foster homes. 

She was so pretty and cool he couldn’t believe it, he just felt bad that he wasn’t the man she thought he was. She was an upper middle class college girl who never touched drugs in her life and only drank two alcoholic beverages a night when she went out. He on the other hand was damaged goods, he didn’t take or sell drugs, but he associated with those who did, he didn’t get sloppy drunk a lot but he used to sleep with trashy drunk rich girls for kicks. He also never thought about helping a kid that was down and out in his life. All he could do to soothe his guilt was to remind himself that he had changed and that life was behind him.

Their coffee date had went on almost until 1pm, Carmen suggested they go grab lunch at a restaurant down the street, Graham made up the lie that his old car had broken down and had yet to get a new one, so Carmen drove them in her cute little BMW. Graham insisted he pay at both the cafe and the restaurant, after eating the most amazing salad and sandwich he ever had, they walked down the streets of downtown. Men stared on in jealousy at the beautiful girl by his side, which made him scoot closer while walking and smirk smugly at the guys. Girls turned their heads to look at him, but he only had eyes for the vision in the french inspired get up next to him. They made a cute couple, and he could see himself going on more dates with her. She was smart, sophisticated and moved with the grace of a dancer, which she revealed dear Aunt Cleo had her do ballet for 9 years, but refused to go anymore after seeing pictures of ballerina’s feet. 

After hours together, they needed to part ways. He insisted he get his own ride home. Graham wanted to kiss her plump red lips badly, but he didn’t want to scare her off. She rewarded him with a lingering kiss on the cheek “Bye Gray, let’s do this again?” she asked biting a lip. “Yeah, of course.” he replied. If it wasn’t for the fact that it was physically impossible he’d swear his eyes turned into heart shapes. 

The rest of the week he was walking on sunshine, he was into her bad, and even though he only saw her afterwards once that week he couldn’t stop thinking about her. Antonio suggested he make a new facebook account or an instagram and friend her on the accounts which was like candy to him because he spent a good 30 minutes staring at her instagram photos, until he realized it was a bit creepy. 

It was Friday when she finally came in again. Looking as cute as usual, but in plainer clothes of high waisted jeans, a dark blue t-shirt with a red belt and converse. She smiled sweetly at him, as he matched her smile. 

“What can I get for you beautiful?”

“Your phone.” she answered fluttering her lashes. 

“What?” he straightened. 

“Your phone. Unlock it.” 

“Ah, ok.” he pulled out his phone and unlocked it for her, she took it without word and began tapping on the screen, took a selfie, tapped on it again then handed it back to him. He stared at the phone confused. 

“My phone number. Call me, and I’ll take an iced coffee with vanilla.” she winked. He was blushing profusely and rang up her order, she handed him cash and tipped heavily. When she left, Zack clapped him on the back.  
Graham couldn’t wait to get off work, he called her and she picked up after a prolonged third ring, ever since she picked up its like they didn’t put the phone down since. A week after their first date, they went on a second to her favorite art museum. 

“I wish I could do art like this. Everything in here is just so, so amazing.” she sighed. 

“Well, there’s people with art in galleries, selling them for thousands of dollars and all it has is a coupla smears of a paint brush. No reason why you can’t beat that.” he shrugged. 

“I knoooww, but the only way I’m getting my art featured like that is if I have connections and its enough for the things I’m given now. I want to move up on my own merit, not because my Aunt is the owner of Haus Cleo di Countess or my uncle is the owner of Shadowsan Art Studios.” 

“Hey Red, hey I believe in you ok?” he nudged. They continued their date, walking side by side before Carmen piped up wanting to know more about Graham. 

“So Gray. What do you want to do? Career wise? Not that being a barista isn’t cool.” she recovered. 

“Its fine.” he chuckled. “Well, I’ve always had an interest in electrical systems, I used to apparently watch the electrician guys up on those poles for hours when they came around instead of playing. I was a junior electrician at the sydney opera house when I lived there.” the cover job he had while he ran his thieving cons…

“Oooh cool!” she giggled. “So are you going to go back to school?” 

“Yeah, in a couple years, I need to save up, go to trade school.” he paused suddenly and stopped talking. Trade school? Why didn’t he say Uni? A nice girl like Carmen wouldn’t be satisfied dating- 

“Gray? You ok?” she said, moving in front of him. “Hey, dude, whatever you’re so nervous about, forget it.” 

“Its just that, I feel kinda silly… you’re so sophisticated and smart and gorgeous and you want a nice cultured job and here I am excited to put on a pair of overalls and hard hat..” he hung his head. 

“Oh my god Gray, grow up.” she folded her arms and he snapped his head upwards. “I’m not going to stop liking you just because you want to be an electrician.” she shook her head. “C’mere.” she tugged him by the hand 

She tugged Gray all the way into a different corridor, into another exhibit full of colorful neon sculptures and electrically powered moving pieces.  
“Look at this Gray! Do you see these? This couldn’t be done without electrical engineering.” she pointed. “Do you know what a heated suction table is?” Graham shook his head slowly. 

“It’s a table artist use for vaccuum forming, but a lot of people build their own and it takes knowledge of heating and electrical to build one. You’re work is important, almost the entire world uses electricity. Graham Crackle don’t you ever feel like you aren’t good enough in front of me again or I swear I will not go on another date with you.” she stamped her foot with finality. 

“I’m- I’m sorry.” he stuttered out. 

“Good, scolding you has made me hungry, let’s go eat dinner.” she grabbed his hand and held it. Graham felt extra silly for not only being that self deprecating but also getting scolded by a girl he likes… wait, she said she liked him. 

“Wait.. you like me? Like like me?” 

“Of course I do, otherwise I wouldn’t have been talking to you for the past week and a half. Gray, seriously you’re a handsome guy, you’re tall and smart and you make a mean latte. Give yourself some credit, stop being so hard on yourself.” 

Gray cheered up at her words and for the rest of the date he didn’t worry her again. She was sweet, but she still didn’t know his past, his true past. They ended up eating at a really posh restaurant that had a balcony and a killer view of the city. Neither one paid, she made the reservation ahead of time and apparently the owner was good friends with her Aunt. 

They finished their hours long date with a stroll through the park, the moon was full and the sky was full of stars. It was a perfect night for a perfect girl and Graham wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“It’s about time I get home.” she frowned. 

“Yeah me too.” he shyly kicked at the ground and scratched his head. “Carmen?” 

“Yes Gray?” she smiled softly. 

“Would it … would it be ok, if I kissed you?” 

“I was hoping you’d ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alllllrrriiighty then, so I told myself I wouldn't continue it, but as with most things I do I can't help myself. This was actually supposed to be waaaaaay longer, but I decided to cut it at an ok point and make it into two chapters. This is a more chill AU so they're actually both a bit OOC especially since in my other fic Gray is depressed and angry, and I don't actually ship Shadowsan and Cleo for real which is why I didn't add them as a couple's tag.


End file.
